A New Light
by Emris Nightray
Summary: Chrono never fit in at the Order. So what is keeping him there? A blonde exorcist named Rosette Christopher. How will she respond when Chrono finally tells her how he feels? A Prompt Challenge ! I hope you like it ! Review and tell me what you think.


**Heyo :3**

**I signed up for a prompt challenge ! YAY !**

**My prompt was Byakuya ( True Light ) by: Miyamoto Shunichi From Kauro-Chan !**

**I believe this is from Bleach ?**

**Well, I can't put the lyrics on here because of copyright...got in trouble for that already..**

**I think it is from DN Angel ? I'm not sure...**

**I'm going to write this story based off of the anime Chrono Crusade.**

**DISCLAIMER ! I do NOT own this anime :)**

A New Light

"COME ON CHRONO! STOP LOLY GAGING!" Rosette yelled at Chrono who had been daydreaming all..day. "SISTER KATE WANTS TO SEE US...NOOOW!"

Rosette was getting angry that Chrono wasn't paying attention to her that she just finally grabbed his hand and led him to Sister Kate's office.

"Sorry were late Sister, but CHRONO was daydreaming...!" Rosette said as she started to drag Chrono into the small office.

Sister Kate held up a hand and said, "Chrono may stay outside. I only need to speak to you, Rosette."

_She never did like Chrono..._ Rosette thought as she gave Chrono a sad look. He noticed and gave her an adorable smile as he walked out of the office.

"Now, I would like to speak to you abo-"

That's all Chrono could hear before the door closed behind of him.

Chrono knew deep down that Sister Kate would never like him so after a while, he stopped trying to impress her and started focusing on their missions. He knew Kate didn't really want him to be around Rosette. He had heard her say that to Rosette many times. She simply let it go in one ear and out the other.

Rosette...

If it weren't for her, he would have run away from this place along time ago. He couldn't leave here though. Not just because of their contract but because he lov-

"Hey Chrono!" Asmaria said as she walked up to the devil who was not sitting on the floor.

"Why are you out here?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Oh, Sister Kate wanted to speak to Rosette." He answered not looking at her.

"I'm sorry she doesn't like you, but I think you are a wonderful person no matter what she thinks!" Asmaria said standing and holding her fist in front of her to make her seem dramatic. Chrono couldn't help but laugh. He also couldn't leave Asmaria. She was such a good person.

She sat back down next to him and they sat in silence as Chrono began to think again.

Why did he stay? When everything goes wrong, he will always be there to protect the people he cares about..and lo-

His thoughts were interrupted again by Asmaria again.

"Well, Father Remington wanted to see me. He wants me o start training to be an Exorcist just like Rosette." She said as she stood and brushed off any dirt on her skirt.

"You will do great!" He said and waved goodbye to her as she walked away.

Chrono could now here Rosette yelling at Sister Kate.

She was defending him...

She always did that. Chrono thought it was adorable of her to defend him. Even when he messed up she was always there beside him. He wasn't sure if it was all because of their contact or if there were other reasons, but he knew that he had changed.

He was a better person, a new light.

It was all thanks to Rosette, and for that he knew that he lo-

"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?" Rosette came storming out of Sister Kate's office. Her face red with anger.

"ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY IN THERE!" She yelled as she grabbed Chrono's arm and dragged him outside.

"What happened?" Chrono asked.

"NOTHING!" Rosette yelled. She turned around and was about to apologize to Chrono but he didn't give her a chance. The moment she turned around and was about to speak, he put his hand under her chin and pressed their lips together.

It felt like it lasted for hours. Just the two of them.

His hands on her waist.

Hers around his neck.

It was like Heaven, but they had to break apart to breathe.

Their foreheads rested on each others and their eyes met. Rosette's eyes had a questioning look in them, but that look soon faded away. Chrono broke the silence with the words he has wanted to say since the day that he met Rosette.

"I Love You, Rosette Christopher." Chrono said. "You have shown me that people can change. Even Devils can change." He laughed.

"I Love You too, Chrono." Rosette said staring into Chrono's beautiful eyes. "You take my breath away."

They both stared at each other for a moment. Both realizing how truly beautiful their partners were. Then they kissed again. Longer, and more passionately.

There they kissed.

In the White Night.

FIN

Hope you liked it !


End file.
